monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ceros gravios
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Wiki Contents i love milk duds try and start a conversation on naruto, one piece, bleach, ( random bacon) hopefully some one can read my fan fic. Ban I dare you to add another bad caterogory. AnimalKirby 02:20, December 6, 2010 (UTC) heh my bad tryin to earn a badge i am very srry. First>Make a comment on the other userspage and sign your name. Second>You just pleaded guilty...that would be a instant ban... Categories you haven't put your signature, the monsters on "monsters that can be used on everyone fanfics" are the ones that you can use on your fanfics, the others no, if you want to create some weapons that you want people to use on fanfics, you put them on the first category, if not, you put them in the second.Littlemilton 11:12, December 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Import Data thanks yay im appreciated :3 thank you, oh and uh....hmmm sounds like ya almost got banned up there 23:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) XD well your gonna have to work hard to surpass people, and im kinda doing the same thing, i want to surpass bobofango, i guess its a bit of friendly compition, and thanks again XD i feel loved 01:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) spreadin the word... XD i thought the exact same thing when i first got here....i'm like...hmmm i want to say stuff but how am i gonna make them listen without being a a little spammer....and thus came my solution, but the problem is...my solution wont work for you ><, well anyways, my solution was to post a blog post on the newest of newish news (i posted and informed the people of the amatsu first) but seeing as all the news is out....well....that wont work.... well uhhh...maybe when something new pops up you can be the first to post it >.> honestly i dunno >< 01:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) lol sorry man >< yeah media is cruel, whats popular and what isnt depends on the mood of the people, but hey if ya can't beat em, join em, joint/ intermingling fan fics? hmmmm? 06:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) lolol no evil take over or anything sinister XD 23:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ?? What the hell u talkin about? Are you trying to get me on your good side for summin? Your message was sure strange. -_- Plexioth- xD 08:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) o-o Lol he put some radom stuff on yours as well? Plexioth- xD 08:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks dude, i appreciate it! By the way what is your country of origin? Greets, HunterSiebe. 23:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ceros? How do you pronounce that, and no offense, but what's up with your English grammar? Greets, HunterSiebe. 23:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Which? So,... what country are from? Greets, HunterSiebe. 00:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Zero doesn't sound all that bad, but i never talked to someone who didn't knew which country he was from lol Greets, HunterSiebe. 00:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Not that bad The only things that aren't translated yet are the text balloons like, irrelevant text in quests, a couple of weapons, and each they release a new version. It's better than playing Japanese because i can't read a word of it. But dude, how do you delete a picture? Greets, HunterSiebe. 00:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Why? A boy, why? Greets, HunterSiebe. 00:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ice Narga? Lol so a narga showed up in the snow moutain? huh crazy glitch (if its unite you speak of i have no idea if its a special dlc mission or not) 21:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) MH on XBOX It doesnt work if you have an american IP adress or an american Xbox, so yeah..... :( No sir-re bob no G rank -sadface- though i found G rank a little redundant, + is enough, dont make us fight the same thing 3 times >< 02:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Helping Japan well the wiki can help out japan by helping the organizations like red cross, not much any of us wiki people can do. Crap happens, all that happened to japan and it sucks, but ya know it happens. Mother nature is a truely powerful force, never underestimate her. 04:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Your comparison blog I deleted that blog page because it was essentially a fanboy war/argument of some knd waiting to happen, not to mention we've seen that comparison dozens of times around here already and I think we're all kind of tires of it. Oh k if only there was a signiture but i understand sorry i had no clueCeros gravios 00:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, yeah that was me, haha Aandrew07 00:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC)